


Parting Ways

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, au where Yachi is a journalist and Osamu is on the Adlers, but a warning just in case, manga spoilers still, there's a brief mention of throwing up but in vague terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Yachi needs a story and Kageyama knows the perfect person she can interview.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Parting Ways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amillionsmiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amillionsmiles/gifts).



> Hi @amillionsmiles! Yeah so I'm so so so so so (x1000) sorry about how late this is. Life happened.... yeah. BUT I had a lot of fun with this! I had another idea but lost it (even though I know I saved it), so I started over with this one, which I think is super cute and turned out better than the previous one! SO I hope you and all other readers enjoy!!! Have a great day!!!

Everyone knew who the Miya twins were. Famous in high school and took nationals by storm numerous times. Karasuno had the chance to play them twice. Yachi was manager for the volleyball team and it was incredible to see the teams rally.

The twins naturally went pro, but struck everyone by surprise when they parted ways to their separate teams. Atsumu went to the Black Jackals and Osamu got scouted by the Adlers. The newspaper loved to report on it, especially when Hinata Shouyou popped back on the Japanese map and went to the Black Jackals.The now wing spiker played with Atsumu, while Karasuno’s former setter set to Osamu.

Yachi is incredibly proud of her team, but when her boss found out they went to school together, she asked her not to directly write anything about either of them. To prevent anyone from crying out bias or stirring the pot. But that didn’t mean Yachi couldn’t use her connections with the teammates to interview other players.

“Kageyama, I need a big favor,” Yachi begins once the phone is picked up.

“Hello to you too.”

“Hi! So sorry, I need to write a story. I got sick earlier this week, so I got a late start and I figured I’d write volleyball, you know? But because I was sick I couldn’t watch any of the games from earlier this week. I don’t know what to write. Not to mention my boss already gave me a lot of freedom by not assigning me anything, and I don’t know what to do!”

“Did you breathe at all during that?”

“No, no I didn’t.”

“I figured.” There’s a shuffling sound and she guesses Kageyama is getting ready to leave practice. “What do you need me to do? Still can’t interview me?”

“No,” Yachi sighs, spinning in her chair and twisting a pen between her fingers. “But I can interview your teammates! Are any of them busy tomorrow after practice?”

“Uh, let me check. I know Ushijima-san has an engagement already, Hoshiumi left practice so can’t ask him now. Oh, hold one. Osamu-san?”

Yachi taps the pen against the desk, anxiously waiting. She’s only met either Miya briefly, after games and for photos with Kageyama or Hinata, the two reigning in teammates to join.

“Good news, Yacchan. Osamu-san said he’d be happy to do an interview with you.”

Yachi gasps, sitting up in her chair. “That’s wonderful! Thank you so much, Kageyama! I owe you big time.”

“You can thank me by making sure Hinata doesn't suggest we go back to that cheap pizza place near Karasuno again. I think I’m still sick from that.”

Yachi shudders.That supreme pizza did not taste supreme the second time came it came up. She could do without tasting it twice. “I’d be doing us all a favor. Deal. What time is Osamu-san free?”

Soft murmuring is heard on the other line before Kageyama answers. “He’s not free tomorrow, but he’s free right now.”

“Great! I’ll leave right now, I can meet you at the park across from the gym? Make sure he doesn't leave! I need this article!”

“Yacchan, he can hear you.”

Oops. “I’ll be as fast as I can!”

She’s true to her word, sprinting most of the way. Thank the gods she wore flats to work today. The gods must be on her side, as there’s hardly any traffic along the way to the park. She’s out of breath but arrives in a timely manner, so she takes that victory.

Yachi scans the park, eyes lighting up when she spots Kageyama and Osamu together on a bench. They’re wearing their tracksuits and it’s a good thing they have regular brooding faces because no one else approaches them, leaving them unbothered.

Yachi knew the park would be a nice place for a quick interview, but the downside is that it is in public. So no adoring fans (yet anyway) is definitely a good thing.

She catches her breath by the time she is within speaking range of the two pro players. “Thank you so much for meeting with me on such short notice!” she gushes, bowing her head. “I appreciate it so much.”

“It’s not a problem. I owe Tobio a favor and have no plans. I know yer not one of those bothersome press folk.” Osamu shrugs.

Yachi takes that in stride. She’s well aware many journalists will intrude on celebrities’ personal lives for any scoop to write about. But she respects privacy and is a professional journalist, not a gossipmonger. She knows how to do her job well.

She may not have interviewed Osamu or his brother much, but it is striking to see the differences. They’re almost the exact same height and while the two both dyed their hair in high school, Osamu let his gray grow out and sports his natural dark brown hair. It really suits him. The mostly white tracksuit for the Adlers also pops on him.

Kageyama checks his phone. “I need to head home, Miwa is visiting for dinner. You okay, Yacchan?”

“Of course!” she chirps. “I’ll see you later! Thank you so much, Kageyama!”

“You don’t have to keep thanking me, it’s what friends do.” Kageyama smiles softly. Yachi knows the two of them are good friends, calling on the phone frequently and hanging out in person whenever they can, but considering his bad luck with friends during middle school years, it makes her heart soar whenever Kageyama uses the word  _ friend  _ to refer to her.

Kageyama heads off and Yachi takes his place on the bench, crossing her ankles and getting out her tape recorder. “Do I have your consent to record this interview?”

“Yeah,” Osamu nods, turning towards her.

“Has anyone ever told you what nice eyes you have? Ah, I’m so sorry!” Yachi is relieved she didn’t press the record button yet. Way to go, she probably scared him off and now she’ll never have an article, and she’ll get fired—

“Not really,” Osamu replies. Is that a blush on his cheeks? “Ah, thanks.”

Yachi clears her throat, grateful Osamu isn’t weirded out by her sudden compliment. “Y-yeah! Okay, I’ll start the interview now.”

There’s the basic questions about the current season, how Osamu is faring and about his performances for the most recent games. There’s an upcoming match with MSBY Black Jackals and Osamu says he looks forward to playing against Hinata as well as “Beatin’ my brother once again. Always a fun thing to do and talk about at family dinners. Atsumu gets sulky.”

Yachi giggles. “What are your plans for next season?”

“I’m gonna retire.”

Yachi drops her tape recorder. Thankfully it doesn't stop recording. “What?”

Osamu places his arms on the back of the bench, glancing over the park. “My time on the court is gonna end soon. I love volleyball, I really do. But I got other passions I wanna do.”

“Do your teammates know of this decision?”

“Not yet,” Osamu admits. “I’m gonna tell them after this next match. I only made a decision a few days ago. I told the coaches, Kageyama and Ushijima, but that’s it.”

“Why did you decide to tell me?” Yachi asks after a few minutes. She’s not one of those reporters who’s followed Osamu his whole career, frequently writing about him. Why not let those reporters tell the news?

Osamu smiles. As handsome as he looks brooding, his smile is even more handsome. “Ya needed a story, didntcha?”

“You’re going to let me break this news?” Yachi asks, voice in a squeak.

“I wouldn’t have told ya otherwise.” Osamu glances over at her. “Gonna ask me why now and all that stuff?”

Yachi blinks. “Right! What passions do you wish to pursue?”

“I’m gonna open up a business,” Osamu said. “My whole life has been about volleyball and food. Now I wanna focus on food. I’ve been brainstorming and I think I’m gonna make an onigiri business. I knew that’s what I wanted to do after volleyball. It wasn’t ever a question of if, but rather when.”

“Why onigiri?”

“Why not?” Osamu shrugs. “One of the first things my ma taught me to make. Fell in love with it. But it’s hard not to fall in love with every food. I can’t even pick a favorite meal.”

“Not even if you split up categories like seafood?” Yachi asks, interested. 

“Not even then!” Osamu laughs. “All food makes me happy. Unless it sucks. So any food by Atsumu, because he’s an awful cook.”

Yachi laughs. “At least you have a sibling. I grew up as an only child.”

“We shared bunk beds even throughout high school. At least ya didn’t deal with that.”

“Fair point.” Yachi tilts her head, observing Osamu. “Does your brother know about your decision to retire early?”

Atsumu is fairly protective of his brother, despite how much they bicker on camera (and from stories she’s heard, off).

“Yeah,” Osamu says, not saying anything else for a moment. Yachi is about to ask another question, but the player continues. “He wasn’t happy. I mean, ever since we were kids this was our thing, ya know? I almost quit after high school, but changed my mind. But now I know it’s time for me to leave. Not like I won’t see his games and support him and my friends. I just know I need to leave the court.”

“Where do you intend to open up your business?” Yachi asks. “Have you met with anyone to discuss formal plans?”

“I’ve contacted someone about a logo idea I have, but the real work will begin once the season ends. I’m gonna give it my all like I always do before I put up my jersey for good. Can’t go easy on the guys, yeah?”

Yachi smiles. “I’d love to support your business, Osamu-san. I’m sure it will be wonderful.”

“Yer too kind.” 

They wrap up the interview, Yachi’s nerves still tingling in her stomach. The famous Miya Osamu, one half of the powerduo twins, amazing wing-spiker, decided to let her break the news of his retirement. She feels like she’s walking on cloud nine at this amazing opportunity. Her workplace will freak out when she turns in her first draft.

She herself freaks out when Osamu takes her hand and kisses the back of it. He straightens back up, gives a soft smile, and leaves without another word.

Her skin appears alight and her eyes don’t drift from the exact spot his lips touched her, for several minutes. It’s only until she remembers she has to catch her bus that she finally moves, checking to make sure she has all her supplies before peddling to the medal to reach the bus stop in time.

Yachi does a spit-take when she spots yet another familiar face. “Ushijima-san?” she asks, nonplussed. “What brings you here?”

Ushijima wears his Adler tracksuit, not realizing how several people within meters of them are staring at the pro player.

“I don’t take the bus, I have my own car.”

“Oh, that’s nice.” Yachi’s work is so close to her apartment, she put buying a car on the backburner for a bit. Guess Ushijima doesn't have to worry about that.

“Would you like a ride?”

“Hah? Why?” Yachi covers her mouth. “That’s so rude of me! I’m so sorry!”

Ushijima doesn't blink. “There’s something I wish to discuss with you, concerning one of my teammates. Nothing bad. I can drop you off at your place, if you’d like. Feel free to say no.”

Despite him saying it’s nothing negative, she still fears he has something to tell her that will put a wrench in her plans. But she won’t say no to a kind gesture. She hasn’t talked to Ushijima alone frequently, but despite his stoic appearance she’s well aware she has a heart of gold. 

“Sure!” she chirps.

Fifteen minutes later, they’re parked outside her apartment complex. Yachi got into the car, expecting Ushijima to start talking but he kept silent the entire ride. So she didn’t bring it up. Maybe he changed his mind.

“Sorry.”

“There’s no reason to apologize!” Yachi replies, flustered. Did he figure out what she was thinking?

“I have been trying to figure out how best to word this.” Ushijima rests his hands back on the wheel. “Osamu said yes to an interview with you.”

“He did,” Yachi slowly says.

“He did lie.”

“Lie about retirement?”

“No,” Ushijima says. “He had plans after practice. Osamu was going to see some of his former teammates for dinner.”

“Oh… why did he—”

“He’s a good person, but he wouldn’t say yes to any random interview.” Ushijima turns to her. “I overheard him saying on the phone to someone, likely his brother, that he was nervous to meet with you.”

“Why? I’m not scary! I’m quite the opposite. Aren’t I?”

“You’re like a chipmunk,” Ushijima agrees. “I’m under the impression he likes you. He’ll be delighted to see you at our next game.”

“Aren’t tickets sold out?”

Ushijima reaches into his pocket and slides out a ticket along with a journalism pass. “We always keep a few handy. The team has figured he liked someone, but we couldn’t pinpoint who. Only that it was one of Kageyama’s previous classmates.”

Yachi isn’t sure she’s understanding right. “You think that Osamu likes me? But we haven’t gotten to talk a lot!”

“I think after the game this Saturday it’ll be a good chance to change that,” Ushijima says. “Good luck writing your article, Yachi-chan.”

She unbuckles her seatbelt and steps out of the car, still in a daze as Ushijima drives off.

Yachi takes a shower and prepares herself dinner before settling down in front of the couch, playing reruns of her favorite show as she gets out her computer and the recording of the interview.

With a smile on her face and a blank document open, she clicks play on the interview. 

She has a funny feeling they won’t be parting ways for quite a bit.


End file.
